


Silence of the Library

by EmiA



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiA/pseuds/EmiA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes around with another world pounding in his head, full of love and family and a whole lotta other crap that doesnt make sense. When he finds Castiel, Sam, Donna, and the Doctor, he learns what really happened in that library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence of the Library

**Author's Note:**

> heyhihello

Jesus did Dean's brain hurt. Bad. Like throbbing bad. Like he'd just had a couple extra lifetimes stuffed up in there and they're trying to escape bad.  _Woah,_ he thought,  _weird analogy._

The Winchester blinked open his eyes but shut them quickly, when they met harsh sunlight. Forcing his eyes to adjust, he found himself staring at books. Lots and lots of books with red, blue, black spines. Piled in every corner, turned and stuffed into shelves. Leaning against each other, stacked on tables, open on the floor. His nose was filled with the scent of leather and paper, bringing back memories of countless hours of research. Through his confusion he had one thought,  _Sam's utopia._

Looking to his right, he saw a woman looking just as bewildered as he felt. She turned to look at him and they exchanged confused glances. Dean raised his eyebrows as he saw her black unitard and bare feet. Glancing to his right, he saw more people, all sporting the same outfit.

_Okay,_ Dean thought, the situation not helping his migraine,  _so there's a dance recital in a library._

The hunter's eyes grew wide at the last thought.  _Library._

It all came rushing back. Well, not all of it, but most. Him, Sam, and Cas running. Through rows and rows of literature. Through countless hallways, past infinite windows, under endless arches. With the Doctor and Donna.

_The Doctor!_ Dean had to start moving, he knew that. That's when he looked down and saw what he was wearing himself. Blushing slightly at the tight black outfit, he shuffled his way into the closest hallways and tried to calculate where he was. Dean realized how useless this was considering he was inside a library that was an entire  _planet._ He ran over to one of the computers and pressed random buttons, hoping for a map. He found one eventually, after many blasphemous comments to the machine, wrote it down best he could, and started towards where he thought the TARDIS would be.

He knew this would happen. It  _always_ happens. Every time that crazy mad-man shows up at the bunker with that swagger in his step and talk of adventure on his lips, Dean ends up half naked on a foreign planet where up is down and left is diagonally south east. Yet he goes. Every freakin time.

Cursing his own stupid curiosity, he turned a corner to bump into a certain tightly dressed angel. The Winchester jumped at the surprise, jerking into a shelf and causing a few books to fall.

"Cas!" he said, trying to fix the rocking shelf.

Castiel nodded to him, clearly not as startled as he was, "Hello, Dean."

Dean looked the angel over and snorted, "Nice spandex, man. They hug you real nice."

Castiel squinted his confusion and glanced down at himself, noticing the leotard for the first time. He lifted his hand in the air, raising two fingers, and snapped. Dean jumped slightly at the new feeling of clothing wrapped around his arms and legs. He noted his casual plaid layers and Castiel's signature trench coat and tie.

_It's a shame,_ Dean thought subconsciously,  _It did hug him real nice… wait what_

Dean didn't have time to process his thoughts before Castiel reached out for his shoulder and flew them somewhere else. Dean didn't know how close or far it was. Everything in this place looked the same. His new surroundings were almost exactly the same as his previous ones. Books, books, books. But here there was an open space this time; a circle near a help desk, which held- you guessed it- more books.

"A billion, billion," Dean mumbled, quoting the Doctor upon their arrival. The Winchester quickly got back on track and scanned the perimeter.

"Welp, Cas? Are you gunna fly me to the TARDIS or are we goin on a romantic stroll?"

Castiel made no acknowledgement to his teasing, just looked at their surroundings and frowned, eyebrows low on his forehead.

"What's up?"

Castiel sighed, touching his temple, "My mind… it's not normal. Its… pulsing, why is it pulsing?" He looked to Dean as if for answers. The man shrugged and held up his hands. He debated telling Cas about his parallel symptoms but thought it wouldn't help anyway. Besides, something felt different about the air around them. Like a wall that was there before was now gone, yet as present as ever. Dwelling on the thought, he took a long look at Castiel, following the way his trench coat hung around his body, the way his dark hair never seemed brushed, but was a new messy style every time they saw him. He noted the usual shadow that followed along his jaw, the chapped lips that parted slightly in his concentration and focused blue eyes. A sudden recollection burst its way into the front of his mind. The feeling of soft hands and cracked lips against his own. The rough sensation of stubble as bodies collided and words muddled and minds blurred.

Reality came crashing back just as soon as it had left, leaving Dean stunned and as jumbled as ever. Realizing he was staring, he turned to the nearest computer and started his battle with it, wishing he had the Doctor's sonic.

"Never mind, man, let's just get a map and get outta here."

Castiel nodded and watched Dean over his shoulder as he pulled up screen after screen, being utterly useless and a complete distraction. The angel still had a thing or two to learn about personal space. Yet, oddly, Dean felt comfortable and calm by the close presence. What were throwing him off were the warm puffs of breath that flowed across the hunter's ear and neck. More visions passed through Dean's mind, of whispered words and booming laughter. He felt the comfortable presence of a head on a shoulder and the perfect fit of a hand in his own. When the bright screen was again focused in his mind, he shook his head in an attempt to shoo away the thoughts that bombarded his focus. Deciding it was useless while the source was literally breathing down his neck, he turned to the man next to him.

"Can you, ah, check the shadows?" he said without thinking.

"The shadows?" Castiel said, but it didn't really sound like a question. More like trying to remember something and  _almost_  recalling it. Dean thought for a moment about what he had said and raised his eyebrows himself.

"The shadows…" he confirmed, trying to remember why he had said that. Looking at Castiel, the pair's eyes grew wide simultaneously.

"The shadows!" they said at the same time. Retreating to the center of the circle, they stared into the darkness cast by the shelves around them and looked for an exit.

"Dean, get the map, I can probably fly us if I have visual aid."

The Winchester nodded and worked his way back to the machine, pulling up the map quicker now without the presence of the other man. Getting their current location, he was about to hand the map over when a door burst open beside them.

The pair jumped, Dean retrieving his gun from his belt and Castiel sliding his angel blade from the sleeve of his coat. They stood at the ready, lining up next to each other automatically. The pair blinked once at the approaching party and lowered their weapons, a billion, billion questions already forming on their lips.

The Doctor sauntered up to them, followed closely by Donna and Sam, and pushed Dean's gun away towards the wood floor, "Why do you have to carry that everywhere?"

Dean rolled his eyes at the usual complaint of the Timelord and sheathed his firearm. Castiel did the same and looked over the group, fixing Sam's snazzy outfit in the process. The younger Winchester nodded his thanks and turned to the Doctor.

" _Now_ will you tell us what's going on?"

The Doctor tiled his head and walked over in between rows of books, appearing to be looking for something.

"Doctor! The shadows!" Dean yelled, alarmed.

"Huh?" he responded loudly, poking his head from behind the shelf, "Oh! Naaah, the Vashta Nerada might be a carnivorous flesh eating swarm, but I'm sure they'll stay true to their word. We got a whole day to clear these people out… then all these forests are theirs…" he ran his sight along the shelves of literature, muttering the last sentence.

"Sorry," Dean asked, breaking the Timelord's reminiscence, "Forests? We're in a  _library_ , right?"

"That's right, you're remembering now, Winchester!" he said with a goofy smile, grabbing a book Dean guessed he had been looking for and coming over to pat Dean on the shoulder, "The books. All of the books. Their trees."

Dean just looked around, not quiet getting what the Doctor was putting out. The alien didn't seem to notice, though, as he walked over to Castiel.

Donna smiled and walked up to Dean, "I don't really get it either," she whispered to him.

"Alrighty then, Cas, you mind giving us a flight back to the old TARDIS?" the Doctor asked, handing him the map that Dean hadn't realized had been taken from him. The angel looked down and nodded, reaching out to touch the Doctor and Sam's shoulders before disappearing. Donna and Dean were left alone waiting for the angel's return.

The ginger turned to the hunter, "So… what was your paradise?"

Dean gave her a confused face, "Huh?"

"You know, when CAL put us all into the computer to 'save' us, like, actually save us." After a moment of looking at Dean's still bewildered face, she said, "You don't remember do you?"

Dean opened his mouth to respond but was quickly cut off as Castiel reappeared. He walked over and, reaching out, took Donna's shoulder and Dean's hand. A quick flap of the wings and they quickly appeared in the main entrance of the library, a familiar blue box standing out against the pale walls. Donna gasped at the sudden flight.

"I am never going to get used to that," she muttered, walking towards the Doctor who was conversing with Sam. Dean stood watching the group, uninterested, as he tried to process what Donna had said to him. CAL? The name sounded… strangely familiar. Dean was sure he'd heard it before, but it wasn't ringing any bells. And what was all that about his paradise? The Winchester shifted his weight and tried to ignore the memory of close proximities and intertwined fingers. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't imagining the latter. He quickly removed his hand from Castiel's, apparently alerting the angel to the situation as well. Castiel looked down at his hand is if it had behaved against his will and looked back up at Dean.

"Sorry…" he muttered, confusion at his own actions clear on his face.

Dean was saved from having to respond by the Doctor calling them over. The pair walked over awkwardly and joined the group as they shuffled into the TARDIS. Gathering around the console, the group turned to the Doctor, prepared for some speech or instruction or anything. When none came, Sammy spoke up.

"So… are you going to tell us what the hell we just experienced?"

The Doctor sighed, "CAL, the computer database, is a little girl. Dying, the library was built around her to give her every book in the universe. When the Vashta Nerada attacked, she saved them,  _literally saved them,_ to her hard drive, giving everyone their dream world. When I tried to teleport you back to the TARDIS, she must have picked you up. No teleports allowed, not even flying angels," he added, nodding towards Castiel, "the planets on lockdown, so she throws you into your paradise and lets you live happy."

"So… how did we return?" Castiel asked.

The Doctor was quiet, "The Vashta Nerada agreed to give us a day to get everyone out. River… um, Professor Song gave her life… to get everyone out. She connected herself to the computer to give it more room to relocate everyone back in the library."

"I'm sorry," Sam said after a long pause.

The Doctor didn't respond. He leaned forward with the faraway look in his eyes that reminded Dean of Castiel. Of all the years he's seen, all the loss he's felt. The lives that have gone and past like blimps in his life. Cause that's all Dean and Sam and Donna were. A blimp. A blimp in the life of a timelord and a blimp in the life of an angel…

Dean felt a ridiculous and unexplained sadness weigh on his shoulders at the thought. Which was stupid. He'd always fought that idea; of how 'unimportant' humans are to big bad things like monsters or angels. That's a reason the Doctor had taken a liking to immediately, his refusal to be considered insignificant. But for some reason Dean found this thought unbearable, so he did what he always did. Shoved it deep down and let it boil over.

Dean looked out over the group of silent travelers. Eyes skipping over the angel, he saw Donna. She stood arms crossed, with a tragic smile and sad eyes. Sam didn't look any better. Dean had been around his brother enough (probably too much) to not recognize the faraway look that meant his mind was somewhere else. Recalling what the Doctor and Donna had said, it didn't take much to Dean to work out what Sam was thinking. He nodded to him to get his attention.

"What'd you dream?" he asked quietly.

All eyes turned to him. The Winchester raised his eyebrows and looked over the group, as if looking for an escape from the question. Quickly realizing there was none, he sighed.

"Me and Jess… we had a house, I had a degree, you were close by. And we had… a family. A boy and girl. It was… nice."

Dean's persevering headache flared as he was thrown into more scenes. This time there was laughter. Young laughter of joyful and innocent play. A girl in a pink coat and a boy running alongside her, up and down stairs and slides, swinging higher and higher. Hands connected in a chain, swinging kicking feet into the air as they walked. Early Christmas mornings in a soft white bed. Tangled bodies and steady breathing interrupted by ecstatic squeals and little feet jumping on the cushions. Suddenly Dean's breath caught in his throat. He quickly tried to focus his thoughts as he realized Donna was speaking.

"I thought up the perfect man. Gorgeous, can't speak a word, and adores me. We had a family too. Same children… they were all the same. Every one. I'm sure you had a little brunet girl. With pink polkadot boots, pretty brown eyes, and a knack for arts and crafts…"

Sam looked stunned at her words, not responding, just nodded and looking down, clearly fighting back his emotions. The group turned to Dean and Castiel, who stood silently, averting the other's eyes. Dean glanced up to see the Doctor eyeing them suspiciously, taking in their posture and behavior. Realizing this, Dean quickly stood tall and met the Timelord's eyes.

"And, Dean?" the Doctor asked. Dean raised his eyebrows in response, "What did you dream of?"

Dean scoffed, "Nothing, really. I—I don't remember."

"Don't remember?" the Doctor repeated slowly, clearly unconvinced.

"I mean, ah, I  _didn't_ remember, at first I mean. But now-now I do, yeah." At everyone's questioning faces, he blabbed out, "Strippers. And beer. You know, working the job, gankin some witches, getting some tail. I'm not really into all that apple pie stuff. Sorry."

Dean swallowed with some difficulty and focused all his willpower into not looking in Castiel's direction. The group stared at him unconvinced. Dean rolled his eyes and turned to his only outlet.

"How bout you, Cas?" he asked nervously, both terrified and anxious for his answer, "What's your paradise?"

It was then that Dean realized Castiel was probably as flustered as Dean was. His posture was stiff, which wasn't anything really new, but he glanced around uncertainly at his friends, his blue eyes skirting around Dean's.

"Nothing. I was just… gone. I guess it doesn't work for angels."

If Castiel  _was_ lying, he was doing a better job of it than Dean had. Nevertheless, the hunter felt his stomach drop and disappointment overflow him. The group seemed to accept Castiel's story much better than Dean's. All except for the Doctor, who continued to stare at Castiel unblinking. The angel returned his gaze, frozen as the silent battle unfolded between the two ancient pain in the asses. The duel lasted a little too long for Donna, who shouted suddenly, "Alright, boys! I think we should get these Winchesters home, they got work to do, a world to save. And we've got to do the same, don't we Doctor?"

The Timelord finally broke his connection with Castiel and turned towards his companion. He considered her words for a moment as if he had heard but not understood the first time around.

"Right!" he shouted after a bit, "Home it is. 221b Bakers Street!"

"No!" Donna said quickly, "Nope, that's ah… that's me, Doctor. We're taking these boys back to the bunker, remember."

The Doctor quickly looked down, "Yeah, yeah, right, no, of course we are. Yeah," he covered quickly as he moved around the console, flipping switches and pressing buttons. The Winchester brothers exchanged strange looks before quickly grabbing onto the nearest pole as the time machine jerked and shook. Castiel stood rooted on the floor, only moving to get out of the Doctor's way as he scrambled for the levers and knobs that covered the console.

Finally, the familiar whoosh of the TARDIS filled the air and the room settled. Finding their footing again, the group exited the box and breathed in the brisk morning air. Dean found comfort at the familiar presence of their home and the smell of grass instead of parchment.

"Right, yeah, the bunka-" the Doctor said proudly, examining their destination, "Same morning you left, weeeell… give or take a few days."

"Three days," Castiel said matter of factly.

"Oh, alright then, three days," the Doctor muttered. Dean found interaction between the angel and the timelord very entertaining. The whole concept of aliens made Dean's brain hurt, so he just sorta accepted the facts and moved along. The Doctor seemed surprised and a little bit offended that he had found an 'adventurer' older than he was. Castiel and him butted heads most of the time, but together the group was a force to reckon with. Well, except for when the Doctor tries to teleport them to safety to the TARDIS and gets them sent to an imaginary dream state instead… Dean was just waiting for Castiel's "I told you so"s and "I  _said_  we should have done  _this_ "s.

Donna was smiling sadly at the boring front of the building across from them, breathing in the morning air gratefully. She turned to the Doctor, "Mind if we stay a bit? I'd like a fresh breath before we go save a couple thousand people."

The Doctor smiled and nodded, sending her off into the grass surrounding the building. She complied, the majority of the group following her. Sam, Cas, and Donna all took a seat in the yard, picking at grass and talking about monsters and travels. Dean was sure Donna was talking about how tedious it must be to drive places. And Cas would cut in about his wings. Donna would pull some smart comment about limited time travel. And Sam would laugh.

_Another adventure, done and gone,_ Dean thought,  _I feel like I'm in a freaking tv show…_

The Doctor stepped up beside him to watch the three from beside the TARDIS. Dean glanced at the alien, uncomfortable and unsure of the conversation that was about to come. To Dean's surprise, a long silence filled the air, and Dean thought maybe he was cut loose.

"Strippers?" the Doctor finally asked.  _Aaand, there it is._

Dean looked his way, "Yeah… I mean, the classy ones. But…," he grinned, "There was definitely touching."

The Timelord gave him a strange look. Dean decided most of his hilarious comedy was wasted on the seemly posh alien. Sighing, he turned back to the view.

"You're a terrible liar," the Doctor said after another short pause.

Dean turned to him and scoffed, "What? No, I am not- I mean, I'm not lying."

"And actor too, apparently."

Dean stood and waiting for a witty comeback to spout out his agape mouth. Looking around quickly for some inspiration or answer, he decided to take the easy way out. He shut his mouth, rolled his eyes, and turned away from the Doctor, arms crossed. The Doctor did his sigh thing which Dean knew meant a long and probably exasperating speech was about to ensue.

Dean prepared himself but didn't move.

"Look, Dean," the Doctor began, confirming Dean's suspicions, "I'm not calling you out on anything. I'm not trying to dissect any and all possible information from you. I just want to tell you… You're lucky."

Dean, who before had been determined to remain still and stubborn through the whole spiel, scoffed at the last words and rolled his eyes.

"I mean it. Sure, your lifestyle isn't the best. You hunt monsters for a living and don't get a single thank you for it. You stand up to god and angels and all you get is a place on the most wanted list. But that's just the life of a protagonist. Your story is good. Better than some, in some aspects."

"Like what?"

" _Like,_ how many real life people do you know that find that  _perfect_ someone, that  _perfect_ friend who remains loyal through everything. You've got a lot of those. You've got your brother, and a relationship people can both envy and sympathize for. You had so many friends along your path, who trusted you and helped you. You were deserving of them, don't doubt it for a minute. But… there are a lot of us out there that lose that one perfect person. Sam… this life made him lose his. Well, one of his. His whole world came tumbling down on him back at Stanford. Only to be reminded of it today, in all its purpose and glory. Donna… she experienced a whole life, made up by her own mind. The perfect someone with the perfect life and the perfect family. And she watched as that was taken away from her too. They both got haunted by what never could be today. So, the point I'm getting to is: Don't throw away what perfect you have left in your life. Don't waste it, don't take advantage of it. Cause you are lucky. People like that don't show up every couple hundred years… And as soon as that person's gone, you're going to regret everything you didn't do or say…"

Dean waited a moment, processing his words.

"Like Rose?"

He winced inwardly at his own words as he saw a flash of pain go through the Doctor's eyes. Dean knew everything about that. He had known the charming young blond well, taken a liking to her right away. The Winchesters were broken up about the news almost as much as the Doctor was, but Dean could tell it haunted the Timelord more than he could imagine.

"Yeah," the Doctor whispered, looking straight ahead, "So cherish it. Every moment you have with him. You were lucky enough to live a whole life time with 'em today. Go do it again."

Dean tried to deny his words. In his mind, he scoffed and shook his head, saying he had no idea what the man was talking about, how crazy he is, just a mad man with a blue box with a jumbled mind from too many travels through time. He doesn't remember what happened today. He can't remember the life he lived with Castiel. He can't remember the countless laughs and touches and smiles and kisses and fights and hugs and tickles and apologies and snapping and sorrow and pure delight.

But he stood silent. Because he did remember. It had smacked him in the face as he stood in the TARDIS. He stared out blankly at the horizon, weighing everything in his mind. For once, he let the damn brake. Let everything flow forward, all that was suppressed and hidden behind alcohol and violence and anger. He felt the deep self-loathing and depression flow over him. All that he's lost, all that he's done. Everything that was whole and entirely his fault. But some sparks of light shone through. His brother, who despite everything he's done to people, including him, has stood by. Devoted and loyal, Dean knew what the Doctor meant. He saw Jo and Ellen, and Bobby, of course. Chuck, Kevin, maybe even Meg had been loyal here and there. And then there was Cas…

Dean decided. It was ridiculous and solely based on impulse, and he knew he was going to regret it later, but he decided nevertheless. He looked at the Doctor, who at this point was peering at him curiously from the corner of his eye. Dean nodded briskly and he could feel the Doctor's eyes on him as he walked towards his friends. They were standing now, Sam and Donna picking pieces of grass from off each other and themselves. Completely ignoring them, Dean walked over to the trenchcoated angel, grabbing his blue tie.

He just had time to think,  _son of a bitch, what am I doing?!,_ before he pulled Castiel close and closed the space between their lips. After that all thought was incomprehensible and insignificant. Dean was very aware. Aware of the crowd that was surely staring at the spectacle. Aware of his arms sliding around a waist and two others slowly wrapping around his neck. Aware of the feeling of rough lips that somehow managed to be soft. It was familiar, yet all so new. And so much better than the distant memories of a dream universe. Dean's senses were on end as his logical thought was the exact opposite. He felt long fingers through his hair, a chest pressed against his own, and smooth fabric under his hands. He smelled the grass that surrounded him, and the curiously pleasant scent of Castiel, something like the smell of a thunderstorm  _\- if that could have a smell,_  Dean was able to think.

Castiel sighed into the surprise kiss, making it apparent he was as lost as Dean was. Suddenly, a sharp shout bursted through Dean's muddled brain. The pair broke apart, their eyes snapping towards the direction of the shout. Reality came crashing back in and Dean took in his surroundings. Same company: Donna and Sam, all facing the same direction. Dean realized the shout had come from the Doctor.

"Alright, Donna! I think we should be heading off!"

Throwing a small smile at the now very red Dean, Donna started walking towards the TARDIS. Sam followed, not glancing at the pair's direction. The younger Winchester was blushing almost as much as they were at the awkward situation. Dean realized they should probably follow to see the time traveling pair off. Green eyes met blue as Dean glanced at Castiel. A moment of uneasy silence passed before Castiel gave a small, timid smile. Dean couldn't hold back the grin at the angel's shyness. He reached out and took Castiel's hand in his own, blush remaining stubbornly in his cheeks and ears. The pair shuffled quietly after the others, ending up at the doors of the TARDIS.

Donna turned to the three hunters. She hugged each in turn, giving Dean a very unnecessary wink in the process.

"Well, boys, I think that's quite enough adventure for one day. See you soon."

They said there goodbyes as the ginger made her way into the blue box. The Doctor smiled and nodded his farewell.

"See you around, boys."

The three smiled, Dean giving a small salute as the Doctor entered the TARDIS. The door closed and the group prepared for the loud whooshing. It began, blowing Dean's jacket back and making his squint. Suddenly, it stopped. The TARDIS fully materialized and the door opened, the Doctor hanging out.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot," he tossed something in Dean's direction. The hunter scrambled to catch it and ended up clutching it to his chest. He turned the item over in his hand. It was a book. As if Dean hadn't seen enough of those for a lifetime. Then he saw the cover.

"Found it in the library. Just thought it'd be a nice reminder. Your guy's story wont be forgotten."

The door closed without another word, and soon enough the blue box disappeared in the not-so-subtle way it always does. Sammy glanced over at the book and scoffed, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced at his brother and friend, awkward smile full on his face.

"I'll, ah… I'm going to go make a sandwich. I'm starving," he stumbled, clearly wanting to leave the situation. Dean nodded, avoiding any and all eye contact. Just when Dean was thinking that Sammy might not be at all okay with what he'd just done, his brother gave him a smile. Relief flooded over Dean until he realized it was one of those sappy smiles that didn't end. The older Winchester decided maybe awkward silence was better than the sentimental grin the pair were getting that didn't show signs of stopping in the near future.

"Sam. Your sandwich." Dean ended up saying.

The taller hunter shook his head, but his grin was still plastered to his stupid face, "Right, yeah. Okay. See you in there."

Dean stared after his younger brother as he walked into the bunker, smiling fondly. Finally, Dean turned the man next to him and voiced a thought that had been weighing him down.

"So you, ah, you really don't… remember? I mean, what you dreamed?"

Castiel shook his head, "I remember."

Dean smiled, but faltered when he saw that Castiel didn't, "Oh, no Cas. I-I didn't really dream about strippers and beer. I was, uh, I was with you, in a house, with ah kids I guess and um I wasn't a hunter and a-"

He stopped as he realized Castiel grinning at him like an idiot. He breathed a laugh and rubbed his neck.

"Alright then, you smug asshole, what did you dream?"

"About the same."

"About?"

"Yes. In similar aspects."

"Like?"

"Well, I assume everything."

Dean was sure his eyes were shinning in the girliest fucking way possible as he smiled at Cas. He didn't care though, because Castiel was beaming at him in probably the same exact way. After what might have been a little long to still be considered a manly-man, Dean nodded towards the bunker.

"I'm starved, too. Let's go grab something to eat."

The three ended up at the library table. Sam and Dean had some nicely sized sandwiches and light beers, while Castiel seemed content just sitting and being involved in the conversation. They talked about the Doctor and his companion, about angels and demons and hunting. At one point Cas and Sam were discussing their knowledge on aliens v angels and time travel and all that jazz. Dean, deciding his brain could go without all that confusing, sciency crap, tuned them out.

The hunter realized the book the Doctor had given him was on the table, next to him. He looked down at it, really looking at it for the first time. The title lined the top of the cover, in cheesy spooky text, "Supernatural". Reading the smaller text under it, Dean grinned. "The Fallen Angel". He scanned over the ridiculously depicted version of Dean and Sam. Sam was shirtless, leaning against the impala, long hair flying in the wind. Dean was near him, shirt on –  _thankfully_ – standing towards the back, painful expression and all.

There was a new figure on the cover, though. Someone who hadn't even been mentioned in any of Carver Edlund's books yet. The trench coat the figure wore was shredded and bloody, and a faint yellow rim glowed above his head. Dean snorted at the inaccurate depiction of the angel. He was actually depicted quite similarly to his real self, but Dean could clearly see the differences in the drawn face and the real thing.

_I like my angel better,_ Dean decided.

Dean once again got involved in the conversation, adding in his two cents about all the Timelord and TARDIS crap. Sam scoffed at his snarky comment and changed to a new topic. They talked long after they had finished their meal, debating and hypothesizing till the cows came home. They never once mentioned the library. It seems the silence had carried over.

**Author's Note:**

> [feedback makes me a hella happy writer <3]


End file.
